Together In Texas
by graci'er23
Summary: Girl Arrives at Kong.  Way back from begining, from after Paula ist to the band if it had an extra member.Pairings later. OC.First FanFic. Im a bad sumarizer. Just read, it'll only take some minutes. Had to bring up ratings for bad Murdoc CH 15 UP!
1. Greetings

**YUP FIRST FAN FIC!**

**Fun Fun. Oh yes we will have fun! Or not... 0.0 any who... YEAH**

**Ok so I know I'm mixing the characters roles, and stuff, BUT I dreamt all of this, and you don't like it, don't continue reading…: D Okays! And here you gooooo!**

I woke up, and I am in a box. _WTH?_

Last night my parents said something about me leaving…

WHY THE HECK WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME? I'm so lonely!

*THUD* It kind of hurt, and I landed on concrete I think.

I heard the bell ring and footsteps leaving. It smelt like dead people mixed with a dumpster.

"My new guitar!" A young voice said, she sounded 15, like me.

I heard the door open and it hit against the box. I yelped.

"….. Um... MURDOC! YOU CANT ORDER GIRLS IN THE MAIL!"

I really don't like it when people yell…

"Agh what? I wouldn't order a god da_... what the?" an old crusty voice said.

I could tell my box was moved inside because the stench of dead people moved to cheap fabrease.

Someone opened my box, the light came in. A grey skinned black brown haired man was staring at me with his discolored eyes.

"You know wot? I bet that this is Damon and Jamie. Yeah, some stupid prank they usually do."

"Excuse me, but I'm no joke" I protested.

I stood up and a big African American man led me to a dirty stained couch.

"So who are you?" he boomed with his deep voice. He sounded American.

"Umm have anyone seen me pain killas?" a bright blue haired man walked in. He had no eyes to be seen…

"Ummm what happened?" I whispered

"Oh D? Nothing much. D! Come over here!" the big man boomed

The blue man came closer. His legs were extremely long and skinny, he's so tall to. Pretty face.

"who I' this lady?" he said

I started to introduce myself. The young girl observed me deeply.

**I'm just going to put a brief description of myself here: **

"Name: Grace Anne Age: 15 Hair color: light brown auburn Eye color: Hazel

Born: Texas, US 23/5/1985 Height: 5"1 and have no clue what I'm doing here." I told them

"Well I'm Murdoc, and that's all you need to know." The grey skinned man said. He walked away to the phone and yelled "Oi! I'm gonna call Damon and Jamie and ask wots up with this."

"Don't bother him I'm Russell Hobbs. I was born in the US too. New York actually. I'm 25 now, and I'm just going to warn you about Murdoc. He can be pretty weird sometimes." Russell said.

"I'm Noodle, I was born in Japan. I just turned 15 last month. Nice to meet you." She informed.

"I'm Stuart, but people call me 2D. I'm from here, and I love to play mah keyboard" He said with a grin.

"Nice to meet all of you. But who are you guys? Where am I? And why am I here?" I asked. I was freaking out and confused. I started pacing.

"We are the band the Gorillaz, with a Z, this is Kong Studios, and Damon and Jamie are coming over to try and explain." Murdoc said.

_He seems really mad._

My head started to get really dizzy and I kept pacing. Then everything went black.

**Don't like where it's going? (Even though it's hard to tell what does happen,) don't read it **** but your missing out. **** And tell me why you like it, and why you don't. **** Thank you! ^.^ **


	2. Boxers

**YUP Continuing the story, and I hope it's actually better than it sounds to me! Ok so as you can see I switched me and Noodles spot, b/c it was in my dream and blah blah blah… BUT just to inform you guys, Noodle ended up there b/c she and Murdoc met at a party, and they've been on and off ever since. Anyway, here we gooooooo!**

I later discovered after talking with two very handsome men named Damon and Jamie that my parents sent me here because they didn't want me. _Sounds harsh huh?___ Actually, they couldn't and didn't think they could take care of me because my sister is perfect to them. I don't need them. _Actually I do._

But I'm stuck to live with these people. I guess it's time to get confortable if this is my home. (Damon says I should be sent to the Orphanage… _HELL NO!_) I'm thankful for Jamie who decided I'm living here.

"Um sorry Grace, wait Grace, or Gracie?" Russell questioned

I couldn't decide, back home some friends called me Gracie, but it made me feel like a dog.

"Umm it doesn't matter, my family called me Grace. Friends said Gracie."

"Ok Grace, well were going to clear out a bed in noodles room for you, she's glad to share, but for now, theirs the couch. Sorry." Russell looked embarrassed about the filthy couch. I felt really safe around him. I don't know why.

"Ok, I'll just be going to bed now. I'm really tired." I started to stretch out.

"You can't be confortable sleeping in jeans! Come with me, Noodle has a limited supply of PJ's so were going to plan B."

_What else can I sleep in? _

We went into a lift. I was looking around and didn't notice when the lift came up. It was silent. I stepped in. There wasn't much room with him in it. I wouldn't dare say anything though. It opened to a garage, and Russell walked me to a door labeled. **ZOMBIES X-ING. ….. 2D**

…_PJ's?_

"D! Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. I's open" I never noticed his thick accent

We walked in to see 2D. Wearing only boxers. 0.0

"Oh! Sorry!" 2D and I said at the same time. We both blushed, and he ran into his open closet and put on some PJ pants.

"Yo D, can Grace borrow some boxers and maybe a t shirt? She has nothing to sleep in."

_Oh my gosh, he doesn't have to! I should've said no…._

"YEA!" 2D said. He handed me a white with red dots pair of boxers with yellow with red rimed shirt. The shit was pretty big but the boxers looked like those old gauchos on me. I rolled them up twice.

"Thank you Stuart" I said. For some reason I felt uncomfortable calling him 2D

"You're welcome Gracie" I felt like a dog. I'll tell him sometime later. Today was to exhausting.

I went back into the main entrance of Kong and sat on the couch. I watched the silent rain fall as I drifted to sleep. But then I realized something. I HAD NO CLOTHES, NO MAKEUP NOTHING…: O … no flat iron…


	3. Flat Irons

**Ok so I was reading more Gorillaz stories and I realized that my beginning of me coming in the box, and Murdoc being blamed for buying girls is in Pocketmouse23's story of Believing in Fate. I DID NOT COPY HER. REPEAT. I DREAMT ALL OF THIS. OK? I haven't gotten complaints yet, but hey, great minds think alike! Haha. Ok now since Grace is put to live here, she has to try and get comfortable, and the Gorillaz learn much more about her. OK! Here we gooooooo! **

I woke up and was so glad that I didn't take a shower the night before. My hair is a frizz bomb of curls ready to explode. Thinking back at who I met, Noodle Had straight hair but Japanese have that naturally. Murdoc had straight hair but I don't think I want to find him. 2D! He had the type of hair that looked straightened! I looked at the directory and later found my way to 2D's room.

*Knock Knock* "Who is it?" he asked

"Grace"

"OK Gracie Come in!" He yelled T.T

I opened the door to his long room and stepped in. He directed me to sit in a chair by his bed. He was watching a zombie movie.

"I could turn this off if ya scared."

"No I love scary movies." I said. He smiled. I needed to ask him though. All the sudden it felt awkward

"Umm do you know anyone here that has a flat iron?" I asked blushing.

"Yeah, Noodle has one, she doesn't even use it."

"Ok thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! Now let's go up and get breakfast." He said with a top toothless grin.

I still couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

_Down at breakfast_

2D and I talked as we got our breakfast that Russell cooked, and ended up sitting together as we ate.

"Ok, I'm sorry but can I ask you about your eyes?" I questioned.

I hoped he wouldn't get mad. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Get people mad.

"Oh these?" He pointed to his eyes. "Murdoc's stolen car ran into the organ shop I was working at, and hit me straight in the eye. "

_Oh my gosh!_

"And then I was in a coma, he had to take care of me, and put me in a car, and I went flying through the window hitting my other eye. They're both knocked inwards. I can see though! Oh and I lost me two front teeth." He smiled baring them.

I stood there with my eyes wide open. _How could anyone smile at that?_

"I'm so sorry, is Murdoc that bad?" I was getting the wrong Murdoc vibe.

"No, when he's drunk he can be, or when he sees something he wants. 2D informed

"And angry!" Noodle jumped in. Her hair was in low ponytails and she looked extremely hyper.

We all talked and then Noodle noticed my necklace. It was a green flower on a gold plate with letters on the back, it read, **TOGETHER IN TEXAS.** All capitals in white.

"Oh I've had it since I was 3; I never took it off unless I was swimming or something. My parents gave it to me." I mentioned

My eyes started to get warm, and I think they could tell I was getting upset so Noodle hugged me, and then 2D. That was out of the blue but it sure made me feel better.

**If any of you guys have seen the 1997 movie Anastasia, I grew up watching it, loved it and actually made a necklace, it originally said TOGETHER IN PARIS, but I'm making another saying TOGETHER IN TEXAS. ;) Ok so how'd you enjoy it? Murdoc comes in next chapter, I promise. He just sleeps in late as you all know. :D ok review ^. ^**


	4. Welcoming's

**OK I was busy, so now that I'm not, time to write! Ok so now the lovely Gorillaz will discover Grace's talents. BTW Murdoc is gonna be more involved Ok so I'm gonna hurry with this. Let's Gooooooo!**

We all gave the plates to Russell. 2D decided that he should show me their new recording studio. Murdoc heard and joined in. I could tell that he was proud of the studio.

"We recorded one song, but Noodle wasn't in it. We had Paula before, but she's not a Gorilla anymore. Noodle supplies acoustics, I supply the amazing bass, Russ supplies the drums and beats, and face-ache here supplies the vocals and keyboards." Murdoc informed me.

"Can you play anything?" Noodle asked.

Russell just stepped in, he probably finished the dishes.

"Me? Yeah, I play electric guitar, and can play only some tiny tunes on piano, also Clarinet, and I'm not the best singer, but I guess I can." I told them.

I was mesmerized by the beautiful cream and black telecaster guitar.

"Go ahead, use it, it was Paula's, well it was going to be a gift, you can have it." 2D said.

_Did he really just give me my dream guitar? Who's Paula?_

I plugged in the amp and tuned up the treble. I started to play a riff from Sweet Child of Mine, then blending it to the Clash, then Come Together by the Beatles. When I was done I unplugged and put it back on the stand.

"Wow thanks!" I said. I started to walk to a chair.

"Girl, how'd you do that?"

"Fantastic! You're in!" Murdoc exclaimed, "You have it, how about recording with us, in the band? I already know it! Gorillaz, top chart band from the UK hitting the world!

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was still asleep or if this was real.

_Thank goodness they didn't ask me to sing._

"Yeah! 2D, Noodle! Help Grace, take her to some stores with clothes for a perfect image, take her to the Music shop for straps and picks, and whatever else she needs."

_Murdoc doesn't sound that mean. Heck, he's being nice!_

We left with 2D driving... let me say… 2D isn't the best driver.

_Meanwhile in the Mall_

Noodle took me to some amazing stores with the cutest stuff I've seen, 2D just dragged along having fun giving his opinion on outfits. But Noodle then decided to go into Victoria's Secret…

2D stepped in blushing. I felt bad for him.

"Ok 2D, what would you like to see a girl in?" Noodle asked.

"Ummm… something simple, what do you mean I don't know!" He said.

_I feel so bad for him._

He seemed to enjoy following us and helping us though. I did get stuff from VS, but nothing nasty. I'm not that type of person. But Noodle did… O.O

We got shoes and guitar stuff and headed back to Kong.

_In Kong_

I stayed exploring in the garage for a while; everyone went upstairs to eat dinner.

I opened the door to a Winnebago; I came in to find Murdoc.

"Hello Grace, what are you doing in here?" he questioned

"Oh I was just looking around, sorry."

"No that's fine, it's about time I welcome you officially." He smirked and smiled an awful grin that I will never forget.


	5. Guilty

**Don't worry, there is nothing graphic. I'm not that type of person okay. I don't need to explain much, ok here we gooooooo! **

It all happened so fast. I kept kicking and pushing trying to free myself. Screams escaped my mouth finally after he had been closing it shut with massive bass playing dirty hand. I managed to escape his tight grip on my arms, and started to run I ran and opened the door of his Winnebago, and almost fell.

2D was right there. He caught me as I fell and I burst out in tears.

"I heard someone screaming from my room, I went back to grab some ciggs, I'm so sorry! What the…"

I cried their as he carried me to his room. I sat on his bed.

_Thank goodness I was wearing a shirt, but it was only a shirt… _2D got me some boxers and I slipped them on.

"Oh my, that sod, I'm so sorry, that's not the best way to welcome you. Do you need anything, or do you want to go upstairs?" 2D sounded panicked and rushed.

I shook my head no and tried to wipe my sobbing face off.

I felt so guilty and couldn't stop crying in front of him. I didn't want people to think of me this way.

I started to get a massive headache. He called Russell to come down.

They questioned me about it and I felt like the room was spinning. They asked me questions like:

Exactly what happened?

How long?

And What I should do about it?

I decided that I should stay. _I am not a freaking orphan. I have to learn to forget._

Russell called Damon and Damon took Murdoc to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry baby girl, he's smarter than that, he may not look like it but he knows what's right."

A rush of relief ran over me. _Baby Girl._ I never had anyone call me that. Not even my family.

"Ok, I just thought he sounded so nice, letting me in, and getting me the stuff I need. I don't even know what to say."

Noodle didn't look happy. I couldn't tell who she was mad at. 2D told me earlier about him not knowing how she'll take it. They have been on and off but he just apologized to her the day before.

Noodle left to her room. Everyone else went back to their rooms to sleep.

_In Noodles room_

I followed her. I had to say something.

"Noodle, I'm sorry. I feel so bad."

She turned around and faced the window. She shook her head no and hugged me.

Tears rolled down he cheeks. I hugged her again, and I could tell it was time for me to leave. She looked speechless.

I took the lift down to the couch, shaking still from shock. I saw 2D. He was sitting in the chair by the couch.

"I'll look after ya while you sleep. I thought it would be uncomfortable for you. I feel really bad." He said softly.

"Thanks so much." I replied.

I laid down on the couch and shut my eyes. 2D sat in the chair and fell asleep too.

_I feel like I have people who appreciate me. _

But that night, I couldn't get the nightmare out of my head.

**Isn't that a lovely first impression of Murdoc? I don't hate Murdoc, but I put what I dream, and when I get to the end of the dream, I'll continue the story still. Wow this will be long. Ok tell me what you think ^. ^.**


	6. Speechless

**Ok I might have trouble updating through the next weeks, because I am starting school again. I was on spring break. But, I will always try to update and get the story going! Ok as I always say: Here we gooooooo! (Yeah, cheesy)**

The next morning was awkward, Noodle wasn't talking, 2D looked nervous, and Russell didn't look to good. I couldn't take watching them.

I first spoke, "I'm going to look around the studios ok?"

"Yeah sure, just if a door says do not open it, I wouldn't open it." Russell said.

_Trust me I won't._

"Ok" I responded, walking away to the lift.

It came up and I hopped in pressing a random button. Floor 2.

I walked down the hallways, and just looked around studying everything. I kept thinking about how Noodle was speechless, I had to find some way to say the words for her.

I saw Russell's room, and Noodle's.

I later on, found the recording room again. I stepped in just to look around, and I found a keyboard.

_Casio. It looks just like mine at… home. I need to call it something else. _

I sat in the little chair and started with the chords.

"_I can't believe how you looked at me  
>with your James Dean glossy eyes<br>in your tight jeans with your long hair  
>and your cigarette stained lies<em>

_could we fix you if you broke?  
>And is your punch line just a joke?<em>

_I'll never talk again, oh boy, you've left me speechless  
>you've left m_"<em>

2D walked in. I sprang up.

"Oh I'm sorry; I shouldn't have touched your keyboard!" I spat out.

"No that's fine. You're…you're great!" He smiled and sat down next to me.

"I thought it worked with Noodle, I needed to say something for her." I told him. I felt embarrassed.

_I hate singing in front of people._

"What made you come down here anyway?"

"Oh, Murdoc is staying at Damon's for the day, and he wanted me to lockup his bass. He's scared of what Noodle could do to it." 2D started laughing.

I couldn't help but giggle. "So he's protective of his bass?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from someone, I forgot the name…." He kept trying to guess.

"It's there isn't it?" I laughed

We both started laughing.

He looked dazed off. He was staring at something. I turned to my right and looked. _Nothing there._

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"What? How can you tell I'm staring at something? My eyes are nothing!"

"I don't know, but you look like your staring at the door or something." It was weird, but he looked like he was staring the door down."

"Wow, I was looking at the door." He said talking softer.

We started laughing again and walked up to the theater. We picked up Noodle with us. Maybe we could get her to talk.

**Yeah, I suck at song writing. NOTHING comes to my head. So I used the help from Ms. Gaga, because it was playing on my speakers, and it fit. I don't own the song at all. All property of Lady Gaga. **


	7. Films

**I feel flattered! Good comments! It makes me happy. So I'm watching a movie right now, but my FULL attention is on this now. Maybe... I'm working!**

We all walked to the theater, and sat down. A little monkey came up to us and asked what film.

"Umm something funny." 2D told him. It smiled and ran off.

One of those old silent films started playing on the screen. We all enjoyed it, 2D laughed a lot, I seemed to chuckle some, but Noodle laughed once. I wouldn't even consider it a laugh.

2D stood up and started humming a tune from the movie. He smoothed over his hair and held out his hands to us. I started to quietly laugh and grabbed his hand. Noodle looked amused too.

He continued humming and started to dance with us, making funny gestures to fake roses, chairs, food, it was funny. Dancing around, miming more objects. Noodle started to smile and laugh. We ended up in the computer room clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard.

"How did we end up down here?" 2D joked.

"Haha I have no clue!" Noodle laughed as she hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled. I didn't say anything. There were more words in the hug.

"You're the best friends, ever!" She continued.

I was glad to know that there were people I could talk to here.

"I'm going to head upstairs." Noodle said

"Oh! I fixed the second bed, their pushed together, you can move in their now!" Noodle seemed to be a lot better.

"Sure!" _No more couch…yay!_

"Goodnight you two!" 2D called to us as we walked away.

"Goodnight!" We called at the same time.

We walked away to her room.

_Before Bed_

"2D's so funny. I'm surprised he doesn't try to get a girlfriend." Noodle laughed.

I had to ask her, "He doesn't have one? Wow. Why wouldn't yo_"

"Haha, no. I consider him my brother, like Russell is like a mother-father figure. I can't secede between mother or father, because he's a good cook, and protective like a Mom, but you know, he's a guy!"

Noodle and I started cracking up.

"Grace, I hope you don't mind, but what was life in Texas like?"

"Wow, um… I had my very close friend Madi, I knew her since Kindergarten. I had a boyfriend; we got in a fight before I left. It wasn't a serious relationship but, I don't know." I informed.

Vivid images popped up in my mind of running down the street to Randal's Groceries with Madi.

"What about your family?" Noodle questioned.

"My dad was so nice to me, he took me camping, and to six flags all the time. My mom was very friendly and let me do a lot. My sister was of course smarter than me and loved more. She had the boyfriends, and the grades, the friends. My friends were amazing, but not as "perfect.""

"Oh wow. "

"Yeah I have no clue why they sent me away. So what about your family?" I asked her curiously.

"Actually, I don't know. I will be going back to Japan in a week. Then the week when I get back, were recording! Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Noodle."

"Goodnight Grace."

**This chapter took me FOREVER to write. I had no clue what to do, I had to research maps of Kong Studios, making sure the computer room was by 2D's room, and it was complicated! I know the way around, but I had to double check everything. HA! My dream was right! Ok so I'd be glad if you can review soon. If I have no homework tomorrow, I'll update soon. **


	8. Lyrics

**So, I started school. Yay…. NOT. I don't really feel good, but I'm going to do my best. Wish me luck! By the way, I'm going to be gone for some days in a week coming up, going to Cali, then Orlando. Just giving you a heads up. Ok, here we gooooooo!**

_Murdoc grabbed my arm, then my shoulders; he pushed me to a wall. He shook me and slammed me to the wall. I tried to get free._

**KICK**

"YEOW!" Someone screamed.

I woke up and saw 2D lying on the floor grabbing his crotch.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

I threw my arms up and ended up falling on the floor where he was. I tried to not land on top of him, but I failed to do so. Me over him. He was still in pain I could tell but he was laughing at the same time.

"Oh god..." 2D moaned from the pain.

"I'm so sorry! I said as I crawled off of him and wrapped up in the blanket sitting next to him.

He sat up groaning, "No that's fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No it's fine. I just feel so bad!" _Oh my gosh he looks hurt._

"I'm fine; I was just trying to wake you up. I was bored and needed help with some lyrics."

I shook my head ok and followed him to the recording studio.

_In studio_

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag, I'm useless, but… I have no clue Grace."

It took me a while to think. _Hmm… umm_

"Maybe, not for long my future_" I gave out

"Is coming on." He finished smiling. He wrote it down.

He continued, "Thanks, a lot! That's pretty smart!"

"Haha you're welcome. What else have you got their?"

I picked up a piece of paper labeled DRACULA.

"Oh! Can you sing me this?" I asked, giving him a puppy face.

"Haha, that's cute. Sure thing." He started singing.

I heard him sing a cappella. His voice was amazing, actually perfect. Those sooth words poured out of him, his fractured teeth not affecting his voice at all. He shut his eyes and let go. When he finished, I couldn't stop smiling. There was something about his voice.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Very much, you did amazing."

He replied, "Thank you!"

We stood there awkwardly.

"Where's Noodle? I didn't see her when you woke me up." I asked

"Oh she went to the airport; they gave her a flight today, so Russell woke her up. She didn't want to wake you." He said.

"Haha and you woke me?"

"Oh, Haha I really needed your help." He said with his goofy pretty smile.

We started laughing. I didn't care that I missed breakfast. I was having fun. _I was hungry though. _


	9. Starshine

**Ok I'm going to hurry up on this. I have to figure out what to wear tomorrow. IM GOING TO A HOCKEY GAME! WOO! Yep. Ok so here we gooooooo!**

The rest of the week flew by, then another week. Noodle ended up returning and told me a lot of stories about her past. She learned fluent English when she was 9! 2D told me about his life before the Gorillaz, he helped his dad out at their carnival. I could tell he loved his Mom more than anything in the world. She sounded sweet. Murdoc came back and cooped up in his room. He hasn't come out except for food. Russell took care of the house more, and we all had some of the most fun we ever had.

Later in a week.

We were recording some songs like Dracula, Re-Hash, (Murdoc seemed to be really happy for some reason recording that. I think we did well,) New Genius, Slow Country, M1A1, and 19-2000.

We had a break so I sat in Noodle's room. I was playing Wichita Lineman. My dad loved that song.

Murdoc rammed in the room where we were sitting, "The break is over! Get your arses out of here and get down! We're recording 5 more!"

"Agh… ok." Noodle said.

"Whatever Muds." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" He yelled

"Muds… what about it?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I AIN'T ANY FREAKIN MUDS!"

"Then don't boss me around. Heh?" I smirked.

Murdoc looked furious, so I grabbed Noodles arm and ran out the door to the recording studio.

_In Recording Studio_

"Hey you two, again, let's hit it off with 5/4." 2D started.

Murdoc came running in as we all started the riffs.

2D started to sing, it sounded lovely. His voice was amazing. I was surprised, because his two front teeth were missing.

We continued onto Double bass. I really enjoyed that. _I bet you I could play bass… But there is no way I'm letting *him* teach me…_

Next song, Murdoc started the bass line to Star shine. I listened closely to the lyrics.

_Star shine, never gonna find me?_

_Star shine, they ain't gonna find me._

_Hmm star shine... what does 2D mean?_

I kept thinking as I played the small parts of the song. Star shine, hmm.

It hit me, Star shine means my love. _Maybe I should ask him what happened later. _

2D looked slightly upset when he sang this. We finished and were all silent. Russell noticed and decided that maybe it's time we save the last couple of songs for tomorrow.

We packed up, Murdoc ran downstairs to his Winnie, and Russell went to the kitchen. Noodle walked upstairs. I was about to leave but I saw 2D sitting on an amp with his hands in his hair.

"Um, Stuart, are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He started to get up.

"What was Star shine about?" I asked before he could leave.

He sighed and sat down. "Her name was Paula Cracker."

We sat on the couch in the recording room. I sat there with open ears as he began the story."

**Do you like it so far? Sorry it took me forever to do it. I have standardized tests tomorrow so I've been getting ready. Also I had some weird allergic reaction, and BLAH! I've just been busy. Ok review! Thank you for following. I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	10. Crackers

**Ok so I can finish! I'm waiting for my computer to load the Plastic Beach game so; I thought I'd do the next chapter. Plus, I'm listening to some Glen Campbell Happy happy! Ok let's gooooooo!**

"So who is Paula?" I asked hoping he'd carry on.

"She was the first person I loved. She had medium black brown hair. Red, hazel eyes. Like yours! But it didn't go to well. She used to be our guitarist. Both acoustic and electric." 2D said sighing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. I used to see her, sometimes; she would go into Uncle Norms Organ shop often. She never noticed me until after the crash. I had seen her before, and always wanted her to notice me. Trying to be cool, well, I told her about the band, and invited her over to Kong. She met Murdoc. Anyway, after the first month, I started opening up to her, and she was all nice to me. I thought I loved her, but umm then Russell caught her and Murdoc in the bathroom stalls. She was thrown out immediately." 2D said as he started rubbing his azure hair.

He continued, "She wasn't anything special, but I was happy for a bit, and I never had something like that happen to me, ever."

I leaned to 2D and hugged him. He sighed and rubbed my back.

He finished, "But it's not that important. How's about time we go to bed?"

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning." I smiled at him hoping to make him feel better.

He looked as if he wanted to smile and couldn't, his cheeks moved up and bared those missing teeth.

_Poor Stuart._

"Goodnight Stuart!" I called to him as I walked into the hallway of Noodles room.

"Sleep well Gracie." 2D called as he reached for the button.

"Call me Grace." I called back.

"Ok. Get some rest!"

"You too!"

We headed up to our rooms and sat down. I laid down and covered myself in blankets.

Noodle spoke up, "I bet you can't wait till the fame. You missed the label signing party. That was crazy. 2D had an éclair shoved into his mouth…knocked his tonsils right out!" Damon will touch up the music a bit. Then we'll release it next month."

"Oh wow! I thought we had more songs to record." I replied.

"Nah, we've recorded a lot. Murdoc will miss and match up some together." Russell does have an idea for a video. It will be simple though. We'd just film us in the cemetery for one, and driving for another, maybe in some room or something. Nothing too fancy." Noodle assured.

"Oh sounds like fun!" _Am I ready? I don't really look like the famous type; I'm not even that pretty!_

I began again, "I don't seem the famous type; heck, I'm not pretty, I'm average!"

"NO! LIE! You're so pretty! I swear to it, the day we release the album, you will find guys that want you!" Noodle sprang up out of the bed. She grabbed my hand and brought me to her mirror on the door.

"Do you see yourself here? You're a big eyed, petite girl who has beautiful hair anyone would kill for!"

She yelled.

_I literally have a brown mop when it isn't straight._

"You've never seen it curly! Just wait till you see it in the morning!"

I hopped into the shower. The warm water hit my cold pale back. _I need a tan next season. It was starting winter. I'll be sure to lie out in the summer._

After getting all clean I hopped out. I couldn't find my long pajama pants, so I grabbed the pair of boxers 2D let me borrow and a long sleeved shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom and the cold air hit my freshly shaven legs. _CRAP!_

I screamed and ran onto the bed jumping straight into the air and landing on the bed.

"EEK!" Noodle and I screamed.

I rolled over to my side and threw over my covers. We laughed so hard we were grabbing our stomachs. We rolled over to our sides of the bed eventually and fell asleep.

**So, I thought that I would add the things that I do with my friends. If were scared to turn off the light we scream and run and end up jumping on each other. JFYI, I will add a part with Rachael (sp?) Stevens, when it comes around to the Album release. I can't leave anything out. I love my dreams! XD Review!**


	11. Hairs

**Guess what I'm listening to? AMARILLO. I adore that song. Especially me being from Texas. Yeah. Makes me miss my home. I got a Wacom tablet, and might get a deviant art. YEAH BUDDY. So, 2D is still broken from Paula, but getting better. Me and Noodle are becoming the best of friends, Murdoc hates me, blah blah blah. Russell is just there being his happy self. So, I'm going to speed through the days faster, and get it on! Btw, the way I'm organizing the story is this one is Phase 1 , the sequel is Phase 2 ,and the third, you guessed it, Phase 3. Haha. I've got this planned out. That's a lot of writing… Ok so here we gooooooo!**

I woke up, my hair was dry now. Noodle's eyes creaked open. She sat up rubbing the mascara off her eyes. I sat up pulling my bangs to the side. She covered her mouth and laughed so hard she was snorting.

"What?" I asked tiredly. _Oh god… my_

"Hair!" She cracked up lying down on the bed.

I ran to the bathroom plugging in the flat iron. I stuck it in a tiny pony tail. It was still sticking straight p. It looked like someone messed up a really bad perm. It was everywhere.

*Knock Knock* "Umm Noods? Can I come in?" I heard 2D's voice.

"NOO!" I yelled. "Hai!" Noodle yelled.

I screamed and hid under the covers.

I heard the door open, and I tried to grab my hair. I broke the elastic. _CRAP_

"What's that?" He asked.

"Grace. She won't show us her hair. It's like a lions mane!" Noodle laughed.

"Shuddup!" I yelled.

"Oh, really?" 2D said curiously, then I felt his hands grab for the sheets.

_Oh crap. Oh no…_

The covers flew off, and there I was, looking like a hobo with the pokadot boxers and oversized shirt with that…hair…

I covered my head. 2D picked me up and threw me on the bed tickling me.

"NO! Agg!" I laughed.

"Haha your hair." He said letting me go. I ran to the bathroom to start straightening.

"Trust me it's a lot better when it's not been slept on." I reassured him.

"Eh, mine looks like a stray dog when I sleep on it. Look at Noodles!" 2D laughed.

She covered her head and pulled back her hair. I did get a glimpse though. The layers were sticking up like one of those scene kids Haha.

_Later that day._

Murdoc stormed into me and Noodles room. We were just sitting around talking playing guitar.

"Grace get out." He said calmly.

"Why?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" He yelled.

"No! What are you gonna do?" He picked me by the shirt and dropped me out of the door.

I tried to open the door.

"Noodle?" I yelled.

"Grace, It's fine. I'll be out later." She said calmly.

I ran down to find 2D and Russell.

**Ok, so you guys are gonna hate me… I'm going to California for easter break. SORRY! I know it's a HUGE cliff hanger, but I will get up a new chapter as soon as I get back! In the meanwhile, follow me on Twiiter! GraceAnneluvsyu. Or Grace Burns. YEP. It's me in a red and white striped dress. I always tweet about Gorillaz stuff and life. Anyway, Im gonna go and listen to my cope of the fall and practice colorguard! Byee**


	12. Apologies

**I'm in California writing this, and… I want to say 3 things… I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS! Also, YES Murdoc does get nice. He ain't all evil. And That I am looking into getting a deviant art! Yay… ok ya'll don't care much. Anyway, here we gooooooo! *insert cheesy laughing from Grace and De la soul***

I ran down the hallway searching for Russell and maybe 2D.

"Russell!" I yelled. I didn't really want to bust the door down and save Noodle or anything, but I just wanted someone to know just for my friend to be safe.

"Yeah baby girl?" Russell's loud voice boomed.

"Umm. Well, Murdoc just stormed into me and Noodles room yelling and he's alone with her…"

"Oh god, not again. Yo, Grace, all he's gonna do is go in there and apologize to her, they make up in their nasty ways, and get back together. I'd just stay upstairs for a bit now." He explained.

"Let me guess, this happens a lot?"

"Yes, every time they fight, I know they like each other a lot, but Noodle's just too young. She doesn't deserve that." Russell said.

I replied, "Not at all. Where's Stuart? Err, 2D? He was talking about showing me the bowling area sometime soon." I asked.

"Wow, I haven't heard someone call him Stuart in forever. He's with some girl he met not long ago at some dinner with friends. The two decided to go out to someplace tonight, I think its Rachael something… hmm Stevens?"

"Awe. That's so cute. I'm happy for him. It's probably good for him to get out a bit."

"Really? I kind of thought you liked him a bit. Same with him." Russell teased.

"Russell! I'm happy for him! I really like him and am glad that… Well I mean that I like him as a friend and all_" I laughed.

"Uh huh, ok Grace. It's just a good thing you're happy for him and don't want to shut down his relationship_"

"Shut up! Haha I like him, but I haven't really thought about it that way…"

"Ok, whatever you say… Hey and you haven't seen the bowling area and you've been here for how long?" Russell asked.

"Um about 2 months... I'll be 3 in 2 weeks."

"Ok! I'm showing you tonight! And if D's back, we'll bring him and the rest with us."

"Sounds good!" I said walking away to my room.

I waved goodbye to Russell and walked just down the hallway to Noodle and I's room. I came just on time. Murdoc walked out with a grin and kissed Noodle on the forehead. She smiled and looked at me.

"Oh hey Grace! You can come in now!" She directed to the room over happily.

"So you and Murdoc are good?" I asked.

"More than good!" She smiled. She directed my attention to a new bracelet on her wrist.

It was silvery purple grey with little diamonds on it shaped like leaves. _Whoa. I never thought he was __**that**__ deep._

"That's really pretty." I told her.

"I know! Thank you by the way."

"No problem." Russell knocked on the door. I could tell. The pounding was very heavy.

"Come in!" We both yelled in unison.

He walked in with Murdoc and they were both wearing cheesy red white and blue bowling shirts.

"Get your shirts on girls, because were bowling!" Murdoc said as he spread his arms like he was going *tada!*

Noodle grabbed a shirt and tossed me one as we walked down the hallway.

"Too bad your boyfriends not here…" Murdoc mumbled to me.

"WHAT? I yelled. I looked at Russell. He looked surprised.

"Oh I'm just kidding. But you two act like it." He sneered.

"Oh Shuddup Murdoc! We do not! He's my good friend." I laughed.

**Ok so I'm in a cabin in CA now, and there are these little earthquakes I feel every 30 mins. It's sketchy, but really fun Haha. My bed is shaking. Haha. Oh and just saying, It's not directed that Grace *likes* 2D. She hasn't really thought it that way. But these could develop… Oh my! Where is this going? You don't know! I do know. This isn't the end of that dream yet! Hehe Ok I'm gonna go now. Bye bye. *conks out***


	13. Gutters

**Hi. My sister woke me up early and yes I am still in California. I'll probably be back when I upload these though. I have no internet… Anyway, here's a fun chapter. I thought it'd set my mood. I'm happy today ^. ^ Ok so here we gooooooo! P.S I know it's a bit confusing, but Grace Anne IS a cartoon. ; P**

We walked down the hallway and piled into the lift. I had to sit on top on Russell's shoulders and Noodle had to sit down for all of us to fit in.

"Girls and big boy, welcome to the bowling al la Kong." Murdoc said opening the door.

It looked like a mini bowling alley. About 2 different lanes, a rack with about 10 bowling balls, and a big score board.

The board flashed high scores: 2. Russell 3. Noodle 4. 2D 5. -

"Do you use bumpers or all out?" I whispered to Noodle.

"Umm depends on the mood."

"Ok girls! No bumper today! Murdoc is feeling rather good today." Murdoc growled and laughed.

_Oh great. I suck._

My shirt was too long so I tied it at the front. I grabbed a light bowling ball and walked to the little lane. There were these little shoes there. I slipped them on with no question. _Hmmm fits like a glove._

We went in order of high score, so I was last. Murdoc bowled and hit 7, and then he finished with a split.

Russell did well. He got some splits. Noodle stepped up to bowl. She swung her arm back and Murdoc snatched it. "Murdoc!" Noodle said surprised. He knelt down and 'proposed' with the ball. She laughed and picked the ball up. He laughed and kissed her forehead. _Wow. I didn't know Murdoc had a soft side._

"You turn Grace." Russell said.

I stood up, walked forwards and swung the ball. It got all the way down and landed in the gutter.

"Oh crap!" I said.

They all laughed. I laughed too. It was funny.

"Just warning you, I was never a really good bowler." I laughed.

"I can tell! You're almost as bad as face ache!" Murdoc laughed.

I laughed too. _Wow. I always seem to laugh when I mess up._

"By the way where is that kid?" He asked.

"With some girlfriend. I don't know when he'll be back. But I know he will either late tonight or tomorrow. He stays out whenever he gets the chance no matter where he is." Russell said.

"2 dents got him a girlfriend?" Murdoc looked surprised. "Ok." He said.

Murdoc didn't really seem to care much. Not much about anything.

I smiled to myself laughing a bit.

The game later ended at Murdoc winning, Noodle got second, and Russell was third. Me? Last.

It was a funny game. We all had fun. Me and Noodle walked to our room and went to bed quickly.

_Next Morning after breakfast._

I walked down to where the front door is and sat on the couch. I had a weird conversation with the monkey mike. I also blared the music that was going on our new self-titled album Gorillaz. A week till the release party! _This is so unreal._

The door opened and in came 2D. His hair was defiantly not as nice as it looked when it was spiky. It was everywhere now. He still looked good though. His eyes looked tired but his personality was awake and happy.

"Hey Grace!" He said with his big grin.

"Hi Stu. You look like you had fun last night." I said slyly.

"Oh, no nothing like that." He said innocently.

"Uh huh. Riiighhhtt. You got a giiirrl friend! You guys are in loooovvvee! You did do something!" I taunted.

"Shush it Grace!" He said grabbing my mouth shut and lifting me up. I screamed playfully.

"Let me down!" I yelled laughing.

He sat me down on the couch again.

"So, when do I meet Rachael?" I asked

He smiled. "Later, she'll be at the release party."

"Lovely! So…. How was it?"

"How was what? Grace!" he laughed

"The dinner Stu!" I chuckled.

"Oh! It was good. I got a bad headache though half way through it. I'm running out of me meds. Remind me to get some."

"You've got to be carefull Stuart, pain killers and migraine meds are dangerous." I said concerning.

"I know. I try to watch how much I take. Just you don't ever do this stuff alright? No smoke, no drugs_"

"I know, I know. I don't want to do any of that anyway. Hey let's get some lunch."

"I was just about to say that." 2D said already leading me to the lift.


	14. Heels

**IM TERRILY SORRY IVE BEEN DISTRACTED! My Beatles obsession is coming back. (Its coming on its coming on XD) anyway, I've fast forward in time. ZOOM. Ok well I'm wearing my big Russian army hat while writing this. Here we gooooooo!**

_Day of the Release party._

"GRACE!" Noodle yelled. "Yes?" I replied. I was trying to zip up my pink lace strapless dress. I clonked to the floor.

"Hurry! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled. "THESE 5 ½ INCH HEELS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO WALK IN!" I yelled. Noodle ran in and helped me up. My ankle was killing me. She zipped up my dress and slipped into her dress. It was green and had one strap. She put on 6 inch heels.

"Thanks. How the heck do you walk in those?" I asked stumbling in mine. "Practice. Were still not as tall as Murdoc and 2D." I laughed at her joke. They were incredibly tall. And no doubt they'd wear there Cuban heels. We walked out and waited in the car park.

Murdoc walked out tossing the keys in his hand with Russell behind. They had black dress pants. Murdoc's dress shirt was black, and Russell's was blue. "Where the hell is that dullard?" 2D was running behind them in black dress pants with a white shirt. They each had ties on. Russell's, Black, Murdoc's, green, and 2D's was skinny and black. He looked just like a torn up blue haired Paul McCartney.

"Damn. Nice dress Grace!" He said fixing his tie up.

"I love the suit… or is it a suit… I don't know. It looks very nice on you." I said. We hopped in a car that pulled up when Damon signaled us in. We piled in Jamie driving. It was pretty silent in the car. Murdoc then burped. We all cracked up. When we got there, there was a crowd, not massive, but pretty good sized. We crawled in and it looked like an exclusive night club… from what I've heard…

Alternative and techno music was playing. We got our way to a wall with a big picture of the album cover on it. It was taken when we decided to test out Murdoc's new GEEP.

People snapped pictures. We smiled. Murdoc flashed them. All the usual. We later separated. I danced with Noodle for a bit, 2D found his girlfriend. Murdoc was snooping for girls, and Russell was checking on the cake repetitively. I felt a hand pulling me out of the dancing crowd.

"Grace! Meet Rachael!" 2D smiled. Rachael smiled at me, she had dark blondish hair. Longer than mine a bit. She hugged me. I laughed. _Awkward_

"Hi! I've heard so much about you!" She smiled. "Same!" I replied. We talked for a while; it just got awkward so I left for the pictures by the cake and passing it out.

It had a picture of the album cover on it. I noticed a guy around 16 or 17. _He looks young to be here…_ I grabbed two pieces of cake and walked over to him. He was holding a camera.

"Cake?" I offered. He grabbed it smiling. "Hi, Christopher Miles." "Grace Anne. Aren't you young to be here? And possibly a photographer?" I asked. "Yes. Aren't you young to be in a band?" He asked laughing. I smiled and gave the other piece of cake to a passing by person. He continued. "My dad owns a photography business. He let me do this event because his earlier idea got the flu." "Oh yikes. But you're here!" He smiled at me with a bright smile. He lifted his camera and took a picture. We got into a deep conversation. He was very nice. "So, your parents are kind of like my mom. She disowned me last week." "I'm so sorry!" He mumbled that it was ok and grabbed my chin. He leaned me in and kissed my lips. I was caught off guard so I started to shut my eyes. I saw Murdoc in the distance laughing and pointing to me. I blew him off.

**Ok so the next chapter will end off right where this left. Luv's yous bbycks. LAME. XD byes**


	15. Mascara

**I'm baaaccckkk! SUCK IT. Sorry. I don't have a potty mouth; I just quoted a video by Spricket 24. I'm going to try and upload chapters more. And California was great. Except I had to sleep in an airport. Not so fun. Anyway, HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13****TH****! Mine stinked. I figured out my fav teacher has breast cancer, a girl in my class had a seizure, and I dropped a gallon of milk. Enough about me, let's go to the Gorillaz, here we gooooooo!**

_Christopher is so sweet! The last couple of weeks have been fantastic! _I and Christopher have gone on _a couple of cute dinner dates. Nothing to serious. _

I just finished getting ready and walked out the lift to the car park. Christopher drove up on his motor bike.

"Hey! Hop on!" He said directing towards his bike. I walked up to him, gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped on. We rode off and he took me to a park. The sun was just about to set, and we walked down by a river. He sat me down on a bench.

"So, I really like you." He said grabbing my hand. "Thanks. I really like you too!" I replied. "Grace, I want to show you something." He stood up and walked me to a shack for boat supplies. _ It smells like fishy poopy in here…_

He shut the door behind him. It was pretty dark. "Christopher?" I asked reaching around. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back. I ignored the nasty smell of fish. He reached for the button on my shirt. I tried to grab his hand and distract him from that. He reached back and tried to unbutton it. I backed up. "Christopher…" He leaned in towards me, grabbing my arm. "Christopher, No!" I threw him off.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "I'm not ready for that! It's only been 5 weeks!" I told him. "Yes, and?" He replied. I straightened out my shirt and walked out. He didn't follow me. I could feel my eyes getting warm as I stepped out by the street to get a taxi. Tears rolled down my face.

A black car labeled TAXI pulled up. I stepped in and said "Kong Studio's sir." He turned around and saw me. My face had black mascara running down it. My eyeliner was everywhere. I could tell he recognized me too. I texted Murdoc to wait for me outside.

He drove off. He passed me a tissue and parked in front of the gates. "No charge." He said smiling. I tried to smile back and stepped out. It was raining now. I don't think I noticed on the ride there. I stepped out. Murdoc was standing at the top of the hill with an umbrella. I ran though the rain.

"You ok?" He asked. I grabbed him and hugged him. I cried like no one was watching. _I really needed that._

He walked me inside. 2D was sitting at the table near the lift. He looked upset. I sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" I asked sniffling. He looked at me wide eyed. "Am I ok? Are you ok! You look like you had a rough night." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. With his other hand, he dried my hair with a rag and wiped my face off.

**YAY! I finished in an hour! Ok bye! Comment!**


End file.
